A popular phenomenon has been the use of bumper stickers for attachment to vehicles and having some message written thereon. These bumper stickers are typically made of paper and have an adhesive backing thereon. One of the problems associated with the use of bumper stickers is that eventually they get old and look faded, worn and generally have a bad appearance. After that occurs, the owner of the vehicle typically would like to remove the bumper sticker, and perhaps even replace it with another one. But once a bumper sticker has been on a vehicle for some time, it is extremely difficult to remove it in one piece and without leaving much of the adhesive on the finish of the vehicle. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that one must typically kneel down and get into an awkward position in order to attempt to remove the adhesive or other parts of the bumper sticker. This is a time consuming job which sometimes needs to be done in cold or inclement weather. When removing the bumper sticker sometimes the finish of the vehicle can be damaged, especially when the bumper sticker has been applied, not to the bumper, but to a portion of the vehicle having paint thereon rather than chrome or plastic.
Consequently, there is a need for an easier way to remove bumper stickers.